


Possesion

by PsychoStar



Series: Werewolf Love [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can still feel their disgusting hands touching him, their spit covering his body and their vile fluid running out of him. He curled up into a ball, and continued crying. The drug they gave him was powerful, stripping him of all power, making him comply to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesion

He was running as fast as his feet would go for hours now, pushing through masses of people, ignoring the insults and mean stares, he just kept running, turning every corner passing every street, until he felt like his legs would give in and he would collapse, but he can’t do that, he needs to keep going. He wishes he could find a forest or the city outskirts and shift, running would he so much easier as a wolf. But that would be a terrible idea; his scent is ten times stronger in wolf form, they would track him down easily. His lungs were burning up because he no longer had the power to breathe regularly; he was running on pure will power, his body had probably given up already. Then at the end of the street corner he saw something, a big blue buss. That’s it!

 

He climbed aboard right before the doors closed, his legs trembling in pain.

 

“Where to kid?” The driver said giving him a full inspective look. He probably realized Sauli was trouble, but figured he presented no harm for anyone.

 

“The last stop.” Sauli manages to say after a few seconds, then dug into his pocket for his wallet. He walks to the back of the buss and sits on the bench, people didn’t seem to pay him attention so he just closed the curtains to the big window and dragged his hoodie over his head, just as tears begin to roll down his face. He screwed up.

 

Last thing he remembers is going out late at night to buy a pack or cigarettes, then he caught the scent of other wolves, but it was too late to react, he was ambushed.

 

Two weeks ago a pack of wolves moved into the neighborhood, Adam and Sauli could immediately tell by the scent. Then there was a guy knocking on their door. He offered Adam and Sauli a chance to join the pack, since they didn’t have one. It was more of a demand than a request, but Adam immediately turned it down. Adam could never stand being part of a pack, he can’t stand the smell of other wolves, except his lover’s. Of course the pack didn’t take that well, they picked a fights with Adam a week ago, he put half of the pack in the hospital, Adam was way stronger that they had assumed, the whole pack could jump him and he’s still had a fair chance. So that’s why a few good hours ago while Sauli was walking the empty streets of their neighborhood he felt something hit the back of his head, then there was pain, then darkness.

 

When he came through he was in somebody’s basement, hanging from the ceiling, huge metal cuffs around his wrists holding him up, he was completely naked, panic began to sink in, but his instincts wouldn’t sharpen, his muscles wouldn’t respond, he couldn’t shift. He was drugged.

 

***

 

He can still feel their disgusting hands touching him, their spit covering his body and their vile fluid running out of him. He curled up into a ball, and continued crying. The drug they gave him was powerful, stripping him of all power, making him comply to anything.

 

“Fuck.” Sauli whispers as he could still hear their laughs.

 

_“Don’t worry lover, we’re not going to hurt you we’re just going to give you something to make sure you have fun too, because, you know, if you come too it won’t be considered raped or striping ownership. If your body smells of both our jizz and yours there’s no way to prove that we forced you.” The pack leader said and forced open Sauli’s mouth slipping the pill inside, then licked a trace of spin up Sauli’s neck. “Oh, what will your Alpha say if you go back home smelling like this, because you will never get rid of this stench. Why, he might even kill you.” He says in a fake sympathetic voice, making the others laugh. They took turns._

“Hey kid! Get up.” He immediately opened his eyes, instincts ready to kill. It was just the bus driver; it looked like there was nobody left on the bus but them. “This is the last stop, kid.” Sauli looked around, they were in the middle of nowhere, in some field, the place was covered in snow and it was already getting dark, Sauli looked at the time. They drove for twelve hours.

 

“Listen, kid, I don’t know what kind of troubles you’re into back home, but I know this much; you’re not going to get far running away from them.” The man was kind, but he was wrong, he needed to get away, far away from Adam as possible, if he wanted to live. “I’ll take you back with me, if you want, free of charge.” Sauli bit his lip; he was underdressed for this weather.

 

“No, thank you. I know where I’m going.” He quickly says and gets off the bus, watching it drive away. He was far away, he hadn’t shifted he hadn’t touched the ground in ten hours, there’s no way Adam could have tracked him down, the scent he left behind in the air would vanish too quickly. Sauli looks up, sea blue eyes radiating in the white snow covered grounds, tears stinging his cold cheeks. He just left behind the only person he ever loved and who ever loved him back, all for his pride and the fear of dying. He screams, and starts to run again, shedding the only materiel that protected his skin from the cold, he can’t stand the smell of himself, there’s nothing in this world that would ever cover up this stench, there’s nothing that could make him Adam’s again, or anyone else’s.  He doesn’t know how to live alone, not anymore. He stops running at the edge of a river, it looks deep and the current is really strong, probably because of the melting snow, he looks at his own reflection in the water, it disgusts him, the torn lip, the bruises.

 

_When they were done with him they left him crying, hopeless, the drug and the stimulation made him come, at least two times, but his body hurt all over, he couldn’t even stand up anymore he just dangled from the chains._

_“Well boys, looks like we rode this wagon ‘till the wheels came off.” The one in charge says, the others respond in laughter, Sauli faded away at that moment, when he woke up he was on the floor, unchained, clothes next to him and a note on top of them_

_“Now go home to your puppy to get eaten.” That’s when he started running._

Now that he thinks about it, he probably should have gone home, Adam would have probably made his death less painful then drowning into an icy cold river, maybe he would have even gotten a goodbye kiss, maybe not, but at least he could have looked into those beautiful eyes one more time. He takes his shoes off, the only remaining thing he had on and sets them on the snow, he dips his legs into the water, wincing at the coldness, and looks at himself one more time, maybe he should shift… as that thought crossed his mind he bended down on all fours, morphing into a white blue eyes wolf at least he didn’t have to look at that broken face anymore, the wolf whimpered as he took a step back, paws trembling in fear… he closed his eyes.

 

“SAULI!” The whole world stopped, everything was mute and Sauli was shocked, it couldn’t be, it wasn’t possible, no one could run for that long. But his wolf could sense him, hear his ragged and hoarse breathing, he was getting closer and closer, like he was approaching his pray.

 

 _“JUMP! FUCKING JUMP!”_ Sauli was telling his wolf, but no chance, his wolf was loyal to his Alpha, unlike him. Before he could even think of morphing back into human and jumping to escape further humiliation, Adam jumped on him, pinned his wolf down on his belly, a hand firmly around his neck. They stood like that for what felt like ages, until Adam’s breathing calmed down.

 

“So this was your plan?” Adam finally spoke. “…To die and just leave me here… all alone in this god forsaken world?” Adam spat at him and his wolf could smell the scent of something salty in the air. Sauli wanted to speak, to tell Adam there was no way that could be together anymore, but he couldn’t do that while in wolf form, the only thing he could do was whimper. But Adam must be able to smell him, he must have figured out everything… Sauli doesn’t understand how Adam can even touch him anymore. Then he felt it, a small drop fell on his head, trickled down on the soft fur, Sauli could smell the saltiness of it, tears, why waste tears on him, they couldn’t be together anymore.

 

“There is a fucking way!” Adam screams at like, like he just read his mind. More tears raining down on the ground, melting in the snow. “I love you, you fucking idiot! Do you think I’m just going to let you go, just like that? I ran for ten yours straight, I can’t even feel my legs anymore, I thought I was going to collapse, but I knew I couldn’t because your scent was getting weaker and weaker and I knew that if I stopped for just a second I could lose you.” Sauli was broken in half, he doesn’t understand why he hadn’t trusted Adam in the first place, but then again, he doesn’t understand why Adam trusts him.

 

“I know what happened.” Adam says tense, but in a soft apologizing voice. “When I got home and saw you weren’t there I immediately knew something was wrong, I went looking for you, then I got your scent that led to that basement, that stench clearly told the story of what happened.” Sauli felt a punch in the gut, he wanted nothing more but to tell Adam that he was forced and drugged. “I found the drug bottles, Sauli.” Adam says again reading into his mind, there was silence, Sauli was lost in his own head, the shred of hope was weak, but he held onto it anyway. Then the hand that was holding tight to the back of his neck released its hold and started petting the white fur. “I’ll make you mine again.” Adam growled, voice low and almost terrifying, promising something dark. He felt Adam move on top of him, he was changing, shifting; Sauli could see the shadow on the snow carefully morph into the shape of a wolf, then Adam got off of him and walked around Sauli, circling him, but Sauli didn’t dare move, he just laid there flat on the snow whimpering and looking up at Adam’s dark gray wolf, yellow eyes meeting him own. Then he felt sharp fangs at the back of his neck, but they weren’t biting him, they were just grabbing, dragging Sauli further away from the river and then he howled on top of him again, Sauli closed his eyes, unsure about what was going to happen next, but something told him it was going to hurt.

 

Adam took a breath in through his nose, and carefully let it back out, then looked down at the scared trembling wolf beneath him, he never did anything to truly hurt Sauli, yet he was still scared. Adam bit back every disgusting feeling that the scent coming from Sauli’s fur gave him, then did the probably most unexpected thing ever, he bent down and started licking Sauli’s fur.

 

Sauli was shocked to say the least, he was amazed and a bit sad that he had to put Adam through all of this, but then his wolf let out a noise distinctive as a surrendering plead. It was an almost euphotic experience, having an Alpha lower himself to such level was a unknown rarity. Sauli just prayed that it works and that marking him this way will make him Adam’s again.

 

His heart was racing, Adam was everywhere. Licking every bit of hair or skin, then turning Sauli around, doing the exact same thing on his belly it was turning Sauli on, but he could still smell it, it was no use, spit couldn’t no overtake this stench. Adam was probably staring to realize this, because his wolf started growling, Sauli could feel the vibrations of the wolf’s growing impatients. Then Adam got off of Sauli, and he could see Adam turning back into a human. Was this it?

 

“Turn.” Adam simply told him and Sauli immediately obeyed, but as he shifted into human he remained on his knees, he wasn’t even facing Adam. “Look at me.” Another precise order.

 

Sauli looked up to see Adam’s wild look, his hair was damped, his skin was probably cold as ice, but still sweaty, he was covered in light scratches and bruises that he probably got from running all the way here, but the most scary thing was that his eyes hadn’t shifted yet, they were still unnaturally yellow, a sure sign that Adam was losing control, having pushed his body that far he no longer had the mental power to keep his supernatural at bay.

 

“There’s one more thing I could try, Sauli.” Adam growled out and Sauli was about to nod his head frantically, even if it’s just another scrap of broken hope, Sauli will hold onto it. “But! If you have any shred of pride felt in you, you will run away now, I’m too tired and I won’t be able to catch you this time, you’d be free to end your life if that’s what you wish.” Sauli was shocked, what could be that bad. “I’m warning you, only stay if you truly want to live the rest of your life by my side, ‘cause if I mark you like this… you will never belong to anyone else.” Sauli looked back at the snow, scared, confused, but a moment later it hits him. “I’ll give you a moment to think about it, but before I turn around either be gone or be mine.” Adam says then takes a few steps back and turns around. Adam was a wreck on the inside, he let this happen you Sauli, she should have known better, he shouldn’t have played with those wolves that way. Now Sauli was here broken and hurt and Adam still had to force a life changing decision on him. He just wants to turn around and hug him, take him home, heal him. But he can’t he’s wolf doesn’t accept him anymore.

 

He realizes a few seconds have passed and he hasn’t paid attention to any noise that might have happened, now he can’t hear anything else, Sauli could he gone, completely out of Adam’s reach forever. He bites away the stabbing pain in his heart and turns around.

 

Relief, surprise, happiness… they can’t really describe what Adam is feeling right now, he was sure that Sauli would never agree to this, he might be a total beta as a wolf but his human side was full of pride, and freedom and what Adam’s about to do will wash all that away. Adam was practically giving him a slave mark.

 

“Close your eyes, I don’t want to hurt you.” Adam says stepping closer, looking down at Sauli. But this time Sauli refused to obey, he knew what Adam was about to do and he was ready to accept it. Adam let out a breath in defeat and grabbed his half hard cock with his right hand, aiming at Sauli. “I’m sorry.” He whispers as he starts urinating on Sauli’s chest. In the human wolf this is just an act of humiliation, but in the animal world it’s the highest form of owning something. In the were cults back in the days they used this act to claim slaves. Once you’re marked every were will know who you belong to, there’s no escaping it and the scent never wears off, your wolf will never feel like a free wolf again.

 

Adam saw the tears in Sauli’s eyes, it was heart breaking and he was about to stop, to let Sauli run away. But then Sauli lowered his head, letting Adam’s warm liquids soak his golden hair. The scent of piss was horribly strong in the air, chocking and burning Sauli’s lungs and the only this that could be hear were his sobs and whines.

 

When it was over Sauli was still down on the yellowish snow, his body spasming uncontrollably, wolf angry and confused, but he was too weak to even move.

 

“I’m sorry, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Adam says and picks him up in his arms, carrying his limp body away.

 

“I love you.” Was the only thing Sauli had power to say anymore, and even though it sounds forced Adam believes him, things might not be like before, but it was time to go home.

 

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

Sauli had just finished taking a shower, he takes about three a day. It was one week after the incident and washing this frequently did nothing to take the smell out, but it still made Sauli feel better. He’s learned to live with the new scent, some days when Adam was away for too long, the scent actually dimmed the loss. And when they’re deep into love making the scent disappears for a few minutes.

 

He realizes he doesn’t regret not leaving when Adam gave him the chance. He ruffles his hair with the towel and turns on the T.V. Adam won’t be home for another couple of hours he’ll have time to cook.

 

“And the police found another body on the bridge just outside of town, apparently this guy also had his heart rip out, the police has stated that this was a were on were crime and that they are not getting involved. It looks like someone is probably gunning a pack down, this fellow was probably about to skip town, and he almost made it.” The local reporter said and smiled to the camera. “In other news, pop artist Adam Lambert is about to begin his worldwide tour again, we can’t wait to see what crazy things he has in store next.” Sauli grins widely and shuts off the T.V.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing one shots, but i can't for the love of God keep them short!!!! 
> 
> I have like 5 others started, i'm just having troubles finishing them :(


End file.
